1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension spring adjusting apparatus of a hydraulic shock absorber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a suspension spring adjusting apparatus of a hydraulic shock absorber, there is a structure in which a piston rod is inserted to a cylinder. A spring adjusting jack is provided in an outer periphery of the cylinder, a jack chamber is provided in a spring adjusting case in which the spring adjusting jack is fixed to an outer periphery of the cylinder, a plunger is provided in the jack chamber. A pump supplying a hydraulic pressure to the jack chamber is installed in the spring adjusting case. A motor driving the pump is provided in the spring adjusting case, the motor is covered by a case cover attached to the spring adjusting case. A suspension spring is interposed between a spring receiver supported to the plunger of the spring adjusting jack and a spring receiver provided in a piston rod side.
Alternatively, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-88528 (patent document 1), discloses a motor mounting structure in a pressure oil supply and discharge apparatus of a vehicle height adjusting apparatus, wherein there is a structure in which one end flange portion extending in an axial direction of a motor is fixed to a gear housing by a plurality of bolts.
In the suspension spring adjusting apparatus of the hydraulic shock absorber, in the case that the structure described in the patent document 1 is employed as the motor mounting structure to the spring adjusting case, the motor is supported in a cantilever manner in a plan view including the motor shaft. Accordingly, a bending stress generated in the motor mounting portion tends to become excessive, and it is necessary that great strength is provided in the motor mounting portion.